Near-infrared (NIR) imaging devices capture light in the wavelength range of 800 nm to 1300 nm. Such devices are used, inter alia, for medical diagnosis, food inspection and night vision. NIR imaging devices have also attracted increasing interest for application in various consumer electronic technologies, such as pattern-based depth mapping.